These Drawings Come To Life
by thissuperficialhypocrisy
Summary: She was the orphan; quietly extraordinary. He was the star; the athletic new kid. He has the talent that children dream of; she has the Talent that only appears in stories. What if their haven lies within her secret- within her drawings that come to life?
1. Opening

These Drawings Come To Life

== x ==

_Why does everybody wish they were something different? It's a human emotion, they say. Everyone wants someone else's flaws – whether it's their hair, eyes, mouth, or simply their taste in fashion and music. People just need to get over it – be individual for once, and run against the flow._

_A little bit like me..._

== x ==

She didn't want to be here. She never wanted to hang around for more than what she had too. All she wanted to do was hide away in her corner at the orphanage. She knew that no one wanted her around in this damn town, but as soon as she turned 18 she would have to leave everything behind her – including her precious drawings...

Whenever you grow up, you live for the fame – well, that's his story anyway. He would kill to be normal for a day, to get away from the front pages and his hectic sports filled lifestyle that once meant the world to him. Maybe he would feel better if he acted like a normal kid, just for a little bit, to live the childhood he never had...

These two are different, but have one thing in common; they both wish to get away from everything. For some it's easier said than others - a skill of concentration, imagination and exceptional art skills could be an important factor, but what if he accidentally finds out her supernatural ability? Will he run away and forget everything about her, or will he follow his heart and save her from a strange, life threatening experience? Maybe it will only take courage, and an ounce of love, to realise that a peaceful haven can lie when he finds out her secret - that her drawings come to life.

* * *

**Srsbns short introduction. I just want people's opinions on if I should continue on this. I know there isn't much to judge on, as it's only 300/400 words, but hey. Even a favourite or Alert would signal if I should. So please? :3**

**Oh, and I would upload when I get a certain amount of people saying yes. Dunno what said amount is. Also, if I can be bothered to update. D:**

**Kitty  
xzx**


	2. Nobody's Home

These Drawings Come To Life

**Chapter One**  
Nobody's Home

== x ==

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you've left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs..._

== x ==

Even through this state, the days flew by, and it almost seemed that she was turning eighteen too soon. Sure, it meant that she would be able to leave this town of nightmares behind her – but where would she go? She had been in that orphanage since the start of her existence, and everytime adoptees came in for a look, they only saw her boring flaxen hair, sickly appearance and hand-me-down clothing. Their eyes automatically glazed over and erased her from their minds as they've picked up one of the younger orphans with their bright, jewelled eyes and dimpled faces. It happened every time. _Every single time_...

Naminé gave a chuckle at her own irritation, kicking her feet in boredom at the dried road she was walking along, made naturally from a variety of red rocks, and watched in fascination as dust lifted off the surface and floated towards the cloudless sky above them. Realising that she had stopped to watch this, she clutched at her sketchpad and began to speed up her walk, watching as red desert roads became lush green pastures, and before she knew it the gates of Twilight Town High loomed into her sight.

Walking towards the black gate, she dropped her trusty sketchpad onto the grass beside her and wrapped both hands around the rusting Iron bars. Naminé watched as all the cliques stood at the own respected areas of the building, a wavering feeling of anxiety building in her stomach. Taking a deep breath to calm down the nerves, she pushed the iron gates open, ignoring the squealing sound that emitted from years of use, and walked in while lifting up her sketchpad, ignoring the silence which told the school that Naminé Strife has entered the building.

_Keep your head down_, she repeatedly told herself as stares began to penetrated her defences, _Ignore them, it's only a school day. It'll be over soon..._

She made it to the wall by the front doors, and gave herself a triumphant smile. As long as she made it this far, no one would try to start anything. Well, that was the theory anyway.

"Hey, orphan!" a shrill voice called from the silence, and Naminés face instantly paled. Before she could even turn around to see who called her name, her body was slammed and held against the brick wall before her. She could feel the pattern of the wall being embedded on her cheek, new scratches being added to her overgrowing collection on her arms and her head felt like it was about to explode with the pressure being put on it. Looking to her left, which was the only direction she really could look, she met the twisted stares of Olette and Xion Suzuki.

The Suzuki twins are literally double trouble, with Xion being the eldest and automatically taking charge, they know whatever they do, they can get away with. The two look completely different – Olette having Emerald eyes and wavy, copper brown hair, Xion having Sapphire eyes and straight, jet black hair cut into a bob – yet their personalities were similar. Both ruled the school with the same gang, and they tended to go for guys who have a brother, or a really 'hot' best friend. They hated Naminé with a passion, simply because she was the total opposite of the two in _every _way. For that simple reason, they liked to make her seem like the dirt they walk on, and nobody even attempted to stop them.

Xion stepped forward, a smirk slapped on her face as she hitched her already too high skirt up that little bit more and stood where one of her 'posse' was holding Naminé against the wall. "Spin her round," she ordered in a bored tone. The Blonde was grateful that the pressure was now away, yet her smile faded as she was greeted by a pair of ice cold eyes and hands holding her against the wall.

The older Twin walked towards Naminé and only stopped when their noses were about to touch, her eyes raking over the blondes 'rough' appearance (which consisted of fading blue jeans with rips throughout them, Converse that were literally falling apart and a short-sleeved plain white shirt) and looked back at her with a malicious glare.

"Listen, Orphan, I have an Algebra homework due for fifth, so I need you do that for me – "

She was quickly interrupted by Naminé mumbling under her breath, looking at the ground before meeting Xion's glare again.

"Oh, so now the Mute talks?" she snapped, intensifying the glare which made Naminé flinch and a smile to form on Xion's glossy lips. She raised her left hand, snapping her fingers twice while calling 'Work'. Two seniors, who Naminé pitied terribly, fumbled with the zip of Xion's bag (which could also be called a purse, it was that small) and finally managed to pull out a crumpled sheet of paper filled with doodles. They handed it over and watched as it was shoved behind Naminé's art folder. Xion then took two steps back, appraising the shaking form before her, before giving a snort at what she was wearing.

"You know, that is the only reason you're around this stupid school – to do my work. You're just a waste of space, not even your parents wanted you. Ugh, why am I even talking to you? Just, make sure that I have the work by Lunch." Xion spat with hatred, watching as her shoulders hunched and head fall before walking away, yelling 'Later, loser' behind her. When Naminé glanced up, she saw Olette giving her a small, yet sad smile before walking after her Twin.

Sighing, Naminé stood up and made her way towards the double doors that lead to the interior of Twilight High and glanced at her direction in the window. Her right cheek was a violent red, looking almost as if she had been hit across the face, while dirt lightly covered her arms and blood beginning to ooze out slowly where pressure had been placed the most. Her hand automatically went behind her head, tugging at a natural flick of hair stuck out more than the rest as she swallowed Xion's words.

She didn't want to be here. She never wanted to hang around for more than what she had too. All she wanted to do was hide away in her corner at the orphanage, and do what she always loved to do; draw. She knew that no one wanted her around in this damn town, yet she had to stay – there was nowhere else to go. It was like being kept against your will. Locked in a cage, with no one to set you free, no matter how long you were in there for and no matter how long you begged for the oblivious to set you free.

There was no way she could break free.

== x ==

Today had been a tedious day – but this was a normal day in the life of Naminé Strife. Trying to get through classes with people that don't like you, having to walk over to the Suzuki Clan to give Xion her homework's (which isn't exactly the best thing to do in her position), the constant muttering about you from people who had never even had a single conversation with you... it was always the same. The only relief she got throughout this entire day was during lunchtime, where she would sit under the apple tree by the sports field and draw whatever she felt like. It was her escape from reality, where she could get away for a while and forget about her troubles. Second best from what she looked forward too throughout the day.

The students of Twilight High had vacated the building roughly twenty minutes ago for the weekend, and now Naminé was enjoying the walk home. She didn't care that she lived in the side of Twilight Town that as currently fighting against a drought, or that she had no real family; she had people inside the orphanage that loved her for who she was, and that was all that was needed.

The sun was beating against her back, yet she still walked with a skip in her walk and humming a tuneless tune, being optimistic for everyone around her. She was still going when she overheard two elderly women having a conversation while reading the local newspaper, making her slow down.

"Hey April, Did you hear about Organisation Thirteen? Apparently, their youngest star quit on them! Had enough of the fame, they say." Said one, folding up the 'Twilight Town Telegraph' after reading the full article and scrunching her eyebrows in confusion. The other one called April sighed, fixing the feathered hat on her head and snatching the paper from her friend's hands.

"Well, Ruth, that's what kids his age do. Just to get in the front of the Tabloids they like to _mess_ up their own future. I don't understand young people these days." She spoke while hobbling over to throw the paper in the nearest trashcan. Ruth sighed, a frown appearing on her face before meeting April halfway and making their way towards the local housing estate, their voices slowly fading.

"You have to admit though, that Roxas Nakamura is quite a cutie."

"April, you gotta stop that soon – you're far too old."

"You can never be too old!"

Naminé watched as they walked away before looking where the paper was. Walking towards the trashcan, she lifted it up by the top corner and read the front page while gripping the sides with both hands.

**IN THE PITS: XIII's Youngest Star Is Going, Going, Gone!**

_Yesterday during a press conference, the world watched as Organization XIII's youngest star, Roxas Nakamura, stated that his time in the world's best basketball had finally come to an end. The eighteen year old from native Destiny Islands concluded his journey with his fellow players last night after the team won the international Kingdom Hearts award for 'Best Team'._

"_It's been fun, but my time with the Organization has come to an end," he started while giving sympathetic looks at his fellow team members, "I've been a part of this team for 3 years now, and while it seems like I'm going too soon, it felt right. I'm still young, athletic and have had many other opportunities tempting me to join them, so it's only a matter of time before I choose the next stage of my life."_

_All of Roxas' fans will miss him for now, but what path will his next career lead him down in the long run? Does his father, world renown billionaire Michael Nakamura, know what will happen next as his son becomes closer? Turn to page 6 for our estimations and a timeline of Nakamura's life so far, as well as what the fans of Twilight Town think of his decision. _

As she finished reading the article, she looked at the blown up picture beside the article, the caption reading "All good things come to an end – Nakamura's last picture with his team". His oceanic eyes shone like diamonds thanks to the flash photography, maybe because he looked happy in that picture (something Naminé naturally hadn't felt in a long time), but his natural tanned skin and dirty blonde hair remained the same tone. She suddenly remembered watching him in the Championship last week, the orphanage showing it on TV, and he was a pretty good player who would definitely have a future career in sports. Then her thoughts went back to what the woman April was talking about.

"_That's what kids his age do. Just to get in the front of the Tabloids they like to mess up their own future_." She said. Naminé felt her hands shake watched as her vision became blurred with angry tears. He had everything he could have ever wanted – people that enjoy his talents, money, a family, a place he can call a true home. She had none of that – so why was he potentially throwing it all away?

After taking a few deep breaths and swiping the tears away from her eyes, she replaced the paper back in the trashcan and walked the rest of the way home, this time stomping and thinking about the way she was living her life.

== x ==

Because of certain 'distractions', Naminé made it back to the orphanage later than usual, which meant she would have to face the wrath of Miss. Walker, head carer of Twilight Town Orphanage... if she got caught, that is.

She snuck through the front door, taking in the fading yellow paint that was peeling off the walls while listening to the screaming and struggles from the other children and began to creep her way up the old, winding staircase, until she felt a rough hand grab her backpack. Gulping, Naminé spun around to see a pair of beady black eyes stare at her.

"Uhm, h-hey Miss. Walker – "

"Where have you been!? You were supposed to be home half an hour ago! The kids have been running wild, meals haven't been cooked, Martin has taken the day off without telling me, nothing is in order anymore – they even tried to break my favourite china set!"

Naminé sighed, running a hand through her pale blonde hair. Despite being head carer, Miss. Walker couldn't cook, clean or even look after kids. She was only in it for the money. A majority of the older kids have began wondering why the authorities hadn't come in and taken privileges away, but they gave up on the idea when she heard them talking about it.

You would always find Miss. Walker wearing the same style of clothes – a black shirt which caused her bulging belly to stick out from under the fabric, black jacket which couldn't be zipped up due to said stomach, black pants which were about to rip at the seams and black combat boots which her fat toes could just about sink into. Her greasy hair was always thrown up into a ponytail, the roots beginning to go grey from years of dying failures._ (_**A/N:** _I always imagined her as the Principal in Matilda, ahaha)_

"I'll get started on it now." The thinner of the two said, causing a satisfied Miss. Walker to waddle away to the living room where her life was sitting – the TV. Naminé threw her stuff up the stairs and made her way towards the Kitchen to begin even more work.

== x ==

The clock just chimed Seven, and Naminé had finally finished getting the orphanage back into shape. Her room, which she shared with Selphie Tilmitt (Fourteen year old who's parents died in a Car crash, and had no relatives willing to take her in) and Kairi Stone (The most recent orphanee whose Parents abandoned the five year old for their own indulgences), Was a cramped room, with three wooden beds, a desk, a window (which, in this case, was amazing to have) and the girls had stuck up their own posters or pictures over their beds. Throwing her bag on the bed closest to the door, she walked towards the desk on the left and placed her sketchpad on the rough wooden surface. Pulling back an old kitchen chair, which looked like it was about to fall apart, she fell onto it and calmly opened the front cover, flicking through the pages until she found her most recent picture.

It was a forest, the sun setting calmly behind a mountain in the distance causing the sky to have an orange and purple glow. There were some forms of life drawn into the rough grass, a few fish in the pool underneath a waterfall that was spitting out water, while a large rock lay a few feet away. Pine trees scattered around it, some foam forming from the impact of the waterfall to the water below and jumping off in different directions. Some might have seen it as a masterpiece, she saw it as a place to forget her troubles.

Giving herself a slight smile at her handiwork and fixing some of the shapes and detail, she placed both palms over the picture, feeling the smooth texture of the colours on her skin, before concentrating on the image the drawing portrayed. Biting her lip to help her concentrate more, she knew she had accomplished her task when the sounds of children laughing and giggling was replaced by a rush of water and swaying grass. She opened her eyes and was greeted by what she drew earlier on that day, with every detail included in this small, secluded area of a mysterious forest. Naminé took a deep breath, the smell of Pine infused with water wafting around her as she slowly made her way to the solitary rock by the waterfall, making sure to touch all the surfaces that she could to make sure that this was definitely real.

As she sat on the rock, watching the wildlife run around, she gave a small smile. She had no idea how she acquired this gift, or what she was supposed to do with it, yet all she knew was anything she drew, she could make it come to life by simply 'walking' through, although it reminded her of teleporting in a way. No one knew of this gift, which was a very good thing in her opinion – no one would ask her to prove it, no one would call her a freak, no one would use it for bad things.

This was the one thing she would look forward to all day – the chance to visit the haven of her choice.

* * *

**  
I'M DONE. YAY. Yeah, this isn't the most amazing thing ever, because I suck at writing lately and I'm kinda sick, but this is a day in the life of Naminé. The next chapter will be Roxas, and THEN we will begin the good stuff :3**

**Thanks to the following for saying/hinting that I should continue this: ****reverseddestiny****, ****xMisfit****, ****silentmusic16****, ****LightAngel1996****, ****XShiori-chanX**** and s****hadowofthenightxx****! You're all epic and stuff.**

**People wondering: Song for this chapter is Naminé's theme song for this story. Whoever guesses it first gets a preview of the next chapter. I'm cool like that ;D  
Any suggestions for Roxas'? Send them in too. Having trouble finding his D:**

**See y'all soon... maybe? If I post a Valentines one-shot, that is. xD**

**Kitty  
xzx**

**EDITED (Valentines Day '10): So, I read through it, and I've fixed Grammar mistakes and added some more detail in as I was half asleep while writing this at first, ahaha. If some were confused at the start, well, hopefully some things have been cleared up. Sorry for the grammar! D:**


End file.
